


Hybrid

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, Its time for shenanigans, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More like alien puberty, Natural Lube, Not all in one chapter tho so don't worry, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pheromones, Transformation, and a lot of sex, so get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: In hindsight it should have been obvious Tien wasn't %100 human.





	1. Chicken soup is good for the soul ( Sadly, it's less effective on the alien bird monster you transform into )

Yamcha's day wasn't going how he thought it would. 

Sure, it wasn't like he got called by Tien a lot but he was a good friend and Yamcha wasn't going to say no when Tien asked if he could come over. He had sounded sick so Yamcha quickly whipped up some chicken soup and went on his way. One short flight later he landed in front of Tien's house and knocked. 

It took him a good five seconds to realize the man who had opened the door was, in fact, Tien.  

His perfect posture was gone as he stood bent over a quarter of the way. A simple bathrobe like garment replaced his usual formal attire. All three of his eyes had bags under them and had a look to them that suggested a lot of panic was being held under the surface. The biggest thing that threw Yamcha off was the hair. Honest to kami just above peach fuzz level hair covering Tien's head accompanied by a face that hadn't been shaved in a few days at the least. Sure, it wasn’t a bad look for him but the circumstances that caused it were troubling. 

"Uhh.... hi?" Yamcha said awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say. Should he ask if something was wrong? Or would that be rude? Tien blinked slowly and finally seemed to register the presence of his visitor. 

"S'you. Come in." Tien said. Yamcha was thrown off yet again by his voice. Tien already had a pretty deep voice but it sounded like he'd dropped down another octave and was... raspier than normal. It had its own charm but once again Yamcha would have preferred that source of it was.... more pleasant. He stepped into the hallway and held up his bag. 

"I made soup. You sounded sick over the phone so I figured it might help." he said. Tien gave him a weak smile and kept walking.  

"Thanks. I'm sure it will. Put it on the table for now." he said. Yamcha followed him into the kitchen and did so. A quick look around revealed the room to be much messier than it had been during his last visit. The floor level table had a stack of newspapers on it and there were dishes piled up in the sink. Various other knick knacks were sitting around on every avaliable shelf and some had traveled to the ground. The general state of the place was much more unkempt than Yamcha was used to.

"Looks like a storm came through. You know you're supposed to train those students of yours outside, right?" Yamcha said. His attempt to get laugh out of Tien barely managed to score a half hearted chuckle.  

"Chiaotzu's been training them more than me these days. This past week has been.... rough." Tien said. He made his way over to the counter. "Tea?" 

"If you insist. Are you sure you're okay to be up and walking?" Yamcha said. "No offense but you look more dead now than you did in the other world." 

"I definitely feel like it." Tien said. He put some heat under the kettle and sat down at the table. "I was actually hoping you might have some idea about why." 

"Why is that?" Yamcha asked. He sat down across from Tien and watched as his friend opened the bag he brought, took out the container, and began sipping cold soup.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I thought maybe it's some kind of weird illness that blew in from the deserts or something. The doctor in town didn't have any ideas and no one else has ethier." Tien explained in between gulps. Within seconds he set down an empty bowl with a satisfied sigh. "Thanks for that. I needed it." 

"I was gonna suggest you warm it up first but okay." Yamcha said. "I didn't encounter much illness wise in the desert beyond dehydration and sand fleas. If the doctors here don't have any clue what it is I don't think I would."  

"I figured as much. It was worth a shot." Tien said. 

"Hey, maybe I can still help." Yamcha said. The look of despair on Tiens face made something in his chest hurt. He couldn't just do nothing. "Describe your symptoms to me. I'm sure something will be familiar enough to treat."

"Well.... it started earlier this week. I woke up around three in the morning and felt... off. My whole body was warm. Then I started getting light headed if I stayed still for too long, which is really irritating if you're trying to meditate." Tien said.  

"Vauge but not too weird. Could be the start of a cold." Yamcha said. 

"A cold doesn't come with cramps." Tien said. 

"Like.... stomach cramps?" Yamcha said. Tien looked away and his cheeks tinged pink. 

"Lower than that." he mumbled. 

"Oh. That's... odd." Yamcha said. 

"Tell me about it." Tien said. 

"Should I dare to ask if there's anything else?" Yamcha said. 

"Of course there is. I've been more aggressive for no reason and I hate it. Another thing that happens for no fucking reason is the urge to... to flirt. For fuck's sake I have NEVER flirted in my life and I'm certainly not in any condition to now! What the hell is going on with me? I can't even sleep properly anymore." Tien ranted. He buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"..... Tien? You still with me?" Yamcha asked. Tien grumbled something in response. "Pardon?" 

"I'm tired." Tien repeated. "Tired of not knowing what the fuck is wrong with me and not knowing what to do about it." 

"Tien.... I have an idea about what it is but I really don't think it's what you got." Yamcha said. He had an idea alright but it was so outlandish he couldn't believe it even in a world where he'd seen stuff like aliens and dragons first hand. 

"I'll take anything at this point." Tien said. "So. What is it?" 

"Oh gods, I'm really about to say this. Promise you won't be mad?" Yamcha said. Tien nodded and Yamcha took a deep breath. "It sounds like... you're in heat." 

"..... what?"

"I know! It's completely stupid but it's all I got, okay?" Yamcha said. 

"In heat? Like.... a dog?" Tien asked warily. 

"Like a dog, yes. Humans don't go into heat, so that can't be what it is, but everything you described is pretty spot on for a Labrador." Yamcha grumbled. He already regretted suggesting it. "Besides, it's not like you put "insane sex drive increase" on your symptoms list." 

"..............." 

"....... Tien?"

"..............." 

"..... Tien this is getting real suspicious real quick." 

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, OKAY?!?" 

 

The sudden outburst from Tien was followed by a shocked silence for a good few seconds before he started talking again.  

"I have tried like you wouldn't believe. Every single damn time I think it's finally over no!!! Apparently not!! NOTHING has helped. At all. Something is really fucking wrong with me and I can't. Do. Shit. About it." he rambled. 

"Calm down, okay? We can sort this out." Yamcha said nervously. He hadn't seen Tien this upset, this angry, in years. It broke his practiced stoic demeanor and all the raw emotion in his voice was almost tangible.

"Why THIS?! It couldn't be a cold or something like that, no flu or infection. It had to be the one thing I have no idea how to handle." Tien continued. He slumped onto the table and put his head in his arms again. His face was hidden but Yamcha could tell from the way his voice faltered there were tears present. "Why this?" 

"..... I don't know why. I don't know how to fix it ethier." Yamcha said quietly. He reached across the table and gently put a hand on Tien's shoulder. It took a surprising amount of self control to resist the urge to hug him instead. Yamcha chalked it up to worry over his friend. "What I do know is that it's not gonna beat you. C'mon man, we've faced down gods before. This is nothing." 

"More like Goku faced down the gods and we watched." Tien said with a sniff. 

"Yeah, but we were there for moral support. The most important support there is." Yamcha said. Tien managed a small laugh and lifted his head slightly. 

"Yeah. You're right." he said quietly. Yamcha gave him his best confident smile. 

"Of course I am. Now, dry that face of yours and let's get this sorted out." he said.

A high pitched whistle from the kettle provided some welcome recovery time as Tien got up to make the tea. They drank some of it in silence before Yamcha spoke. 

"So..... how do you wanna start? Calling someone else for advice? Going back to the doctor?" he said. 

"I'm not sure. I could try to wait it out but I doubt that would....." Tien trailed off partway through his sentence and began to look stressed. 

"Tien? What's wrong?" Yamcha asked. Tien shook his head. 

"Nothing. I've probably just been sitting for too long." Tien said. He went to stand up again but only got halfway there before he collapsed on the floor. Yamcha immediately put his drink down and rushed to kneel by Tien's side. 

"Tien?! Can you hear me? What's happening?" Yamcha asked frantically. Tien didn't answer. He was staring off into space with unfocused eyes and his breathing was labored.

 

Everything Yamcha had ever learned about first aid flew out the window and into a mountain. 

 

He knew Tien was already sick in some form and it looked like things had taken a turn for the horribly worse. A quick hand to the forehead confirmed what Yamcha thought was a fever but after brushing against an arm he realized Tien's entire body was just really hot to the touch. Some part of his mind told him it was a good idea to take off Tien's robe. Maybe to check for internal damage or something out of sight. Whatever the reasoning Yamcha listened to it and slid the top half off of Tien's shoulders. 

"Holy shit.... what the hell is happening to you..." Yamcha said softly as he tried to register what he was seeing. A large patch of skin running down Tien's neck and back, almost like a stripe, had turned to a deep blue color. There seemed to be tiny bumps running along the stripe but before Yamcha could investigate things went from bad-but-possibly-managable to holy-fuck-there-is-no-way-to-know-what-to-do-now-bad

A scream more primal than any monster that Yamcha had ever heard ripped its way out of Tien's lungs as his back suddenly jerked upwards. Yamcha found himself scrambling backwards as to not be hit by one of the newly formed arms that had sprouted. He had seen Tien use this particular technique before but he felt it wasn't exactly on purpose this time. The area around the stripe shook and the next thing Yamcha knew he had noticed blood on the floor. Tiny droplets running off Tien's back. The bumps had... turned into feathers? 

There was no doubt about it as tiny blue and green downy feathers were rapidly overtaken by larger ones. More cries of what Yamcha assumed were agony ensued as Tien began to writhe on the floor. His robe finally slipped all the way off and the first thing Yamcha noticed was a fully feathered tail whipping its way out into the open. Nearly four feet long and thin as a rope.

Toes curled into claws and talon like nails dug into the floor as all four arms tried to steady the body they were attached to. Yamcha watched all of this in shock. As far as he could tell one of his best friends was turning into some sort of... alien bird monster in front of him. 

 

Almost as soon as the shaking started it ended. Tien slumped on the floor with only a few twitches here and there confirming he was still alive. Yamcha tried to control his own tremors and inched closer. 

"..... Tien?" he said with much less strength than he wanted. "..... is... is that you?"

A low groan was all he got in response. He leaned in a bit more. 

"Tien? It's me." he said. Tien managed to turn himself onto his side. All his eyes were shut tight and he made no indication that he'd heard Yamcha. 

"C'mon, man. Say something." Yamcha urged him. More silence. He gave Tien's body a quick once over glance to make sure nothing else had changing drastically and stopped as soon as his eyes hit the crotch area. 

Now THAT was new. 

More accurately, THOSE were new. 

Where there was once the usual human male parts were now something totally alien. Roughly six inches in length, more or less, and tapered at the end. It was also a bright gradient of orange to yellow from base to tip. Said base bulged in a way that had to be a knot. A small shift of Tien's hips revealed it wasn't alone ethier as a second identical cock sat just below it. 

".... okay. That's a thing." Yamcha said after a few seconds of staring. He was too stunned to come up with anything else. Another groan from Tien snapped him back into his worried mode and he leaned back in close to his face. "Tien, it's Yamcha. Can you hear me?"

"Nnnggg.... Yamcha?" Tien mumbled, almost too weak to hear. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. It's okay. You're okay." Yamcha said in his best comforting tone. The fact that Tien was indeed alive and aware of who he was was a relief and almost made Yamcha forget about the traumatizing transformation he had just witnessed. 

Almost. 

"I have no idea how to put this lightly so I'm just gonna tell you right now. You have feathers and a tail. I don't know why. For some reason you also have two dicks. Don't ask me about that ethier. This is a question for Shenron." Yamcha said. 

".... Yamcha...." Tien repeated. Yamcha smiled gently and lightly ran his hand over the very soft and thin layer of hair Tien had on his head. 

"In the flesh. I'll figure out something to do about this, don't worry. You just rest." he said.

 

After a few seconds of calm Tien's entire body tensed and his eyes snapped open. After looking around wildly his gaze settled on Yamcha. He rose up off the floor until he was face to face with him. Yamcha could tell something had changed. There was an intent behind their eye contact. One he hadn't seen in years and never thought he'd see from Tien. The look on his face..... it was the perfect half-lidded, open mouth, sultry expression that the porn industry constantly attempted to recreate but this wasn't an act under studio lights and a camera. This was real and earnest. That look.... it was pure instinctive lust. 

"Hey..... are.... are you okay?" Yamcha said anxiously. Being in heat would explain the look alright but the fact that it was directed at him was... troubling. ( As if everything else from the last two minutes hadn't been. )

"........." Tien made no recognition that he'd heard Yamcha. He only leaned in closer. Yamcha fell back a bit and found himself being pinned by two arms on ethier side of him. An unrecognizable scent wafted towards him. It made his arms start to shake and a heat begin to grow in the pit of his stomach. No, lower than that. His voice caught in his throut and his face flushed red. All at once the situation hit him. 

For some reason unknown to anyone on the planet Tien had turned into some sort of... alien bird monster, for lack of a better word. He was also in heat. The smell was pheromones. He also seemed dead set on doing... something... with or to Yamcha.

 

Nothing in Yamcha's life so far had prepared him for this.

"Tien, I don't know if you can understand me but I need you to calm down. Okay? You're really scaring me here, buddy." Yamcha said. He tried to keep his voice from wavering and failed. "Tien, please. I know you're in there somewhere. Listen to me. You have to control yourself." 

For a brief moment it looked like his words had gotten through to his friend. Tien blinked and shook his head. He backed up a little bit and Yamcha took the opportunity to try to sit up some more. Then the look was back and Yamcha was pinned again. This time he was on the floor completely and held down. He tried not to panic as Tien moved closer. 

"Come on, you crane bastard. I know you're not this weak. Fight it!" Yamcha exclaimed. Yelling might work better than reasoning and he could easily push Tien off of him... right? With Tien's new alien look seemed to come alien strength and Yamcha struggled fruitlessly against his grip and body weight. His heart raced and his brain began focusing on the worst possible ending to his predicament. "This isn't you, Tien! You're not a monster. Snap out of it!"

His final shout finally broke whatever trance Tien was in. The cloudy haze of heated instinct lifted from his mind and his eyes sparked with recognition. Within seconds he had released Yamcha and thrown himself off of him. Yamcha breathed heavily with relief and looked over at Tien. 

"Yamcha? Oh kami, Yamcha, I.... I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it, couldn't control ME, I.... I fucked up so bad. What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Tien exclaimed. With his mind back to normal the realization of what he'd done struck him full force. "I could have... I was gonna... oh gods..." 

"Tien, calm down, it's okay. I'm okay." Yamcha said. He really wasn't but it was clear to him that Tien was currently worse off. He slowly sat up and reached out towards Tien. Tien flinched and curled himself into a ball against the wall. 

"It's not okay!" Tien said. His voice cracked and tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm.... gods, I don't know what I am anymore, but.... it's not okay.... what I just did...."

"Was caused by a fuckton of hormones you've never dealt with before. It's not your fault." Yamcha said. He sat next to Tien and resisted the instinct to lay a hand on his shoulder. Part of him wanted to run away but the rest of him argued that it was okay now, Tien was in control. Another part of him felt just as broken as Tien looked. He'd never seen Tien like this before and he wished he'd never had to. 

"It is my fault. I'm the one who did that to you, hormones or not. I.... I'm a monster. Fuck if I know how it happened but....." Tien sobbed. "Gods, Yamcha... I'm so sorry. I...." 

"Like I said, it's okay. I don't know what happened to you ethier, Tien, but I want to help you." Yamcha assured him. "I'll admit I was really scared for a second there but I know you. I know who you are. You're not a monster." 

"But I can't control it! What if it happens again?" Tien asked. He sniffled and looked up with a sadness that broke Yamcha's heart. "What if I hurt you? What if I..." 

"You won't. I know you won't." Yamcha said. He reached out gently and wiped away some of Tien's tears. "I promise I won't let you hurt me or anyone else. That includes yourself. I said I wanted to help and I meant it. Whatever I can do. Just tell me."

"I.... I can't. What... what this body wants...." Tien said. Yamcha finished drying his face and smirked. 

"I know what it wants Tien, it's in heat. It wants to fuck." he said. "What I'm asking is what do you want?" 

"I..... I can't...." Tien mumbled. His face turned red and he looked away. "I can't ask you to do that." 

"Tien." Yamcha said firmly. The calm in his voice masked his growing anxiety well. Was he really about to do this? It sure as hell looked like it. He'd admit that he'd had a crush on Tien once, a long time ago, but he thought he'd gotten over it. His actions seemed to be proving him wrong. "I said I'm going to help you. However I can. Whatever you need me to do. It's okay." 

"..... are you sure?" Tien said quietly. He kept his gaze trained on a corner far from Yamcha's direction but his third eye betrayed his embarrassment and looked over at Yamcha anyways.

"I'm sure." Yamcha replied. Tien finally looked at him with all three eyes and the expression from before started to creep back in. Yamcha quashed any doubts he had and ran a hand lightly down Tien's now feathered back. Yup, those old feelings were still there alright. Looking at Tien now Yamcha didn't know how he'd ignored them before. "You do whatever you need to. I'll tell you if I want to stop. Right now you're the top priority." 

"If it's really okay....." Tien mumbled. He shivered as Yamcha petted his feathers and gulped. He looked away and then back again as the lust started to be noticeable once more and the scent of pheromones returned. ".... then alright." 

"That's the spirit. C'mon bird boy." Yamcha said with another smirk. "I'm all yours."

With that invitation Tien uncurled himself and pulled Yamcha into a four armed hug. Yamcha returned the embrace with a small laugh. "Is that all?" 

 

The kiss that followed proved him wrong. Hot and wet with enough enthusiasm behind it to take his breath away. He gasped as Tien pulled back only to have his mouth caught in another passionate kiss. There was no semblance of subtlety here. Yamcha didn't know if Tien had even kissed anyone before but regardless he wasn't holding back. Tien cupped Yamcha's face in two of his hands and wrapped the other two around his waist. Normally Yamcha wasn't that into tounge kisses but those pheromones were hard at work. He found himself trying desperately to make each contact last just a little bit longer. 

He put his own arms around Tien's back, between the two sets of arms, and tried not to harm any of the feathers as his grip tightened. Gods, it had been too long since the last time he made out with someone and it showed. Hell, he'd never moaned from just a kiss before but now he had found himself letting out several muffled ones.

Tien was being no stranger to sounds ethier. Every moan he made caused the warm feeling Yamcha had to grow stronger. He hadn't taken Tien to be a noisy one. Then again, he hadn't exactly taken Tien to be the sexual type ethier so it seemed a lot of assumptions were being corrected today. They both paused to breathe after their latest kiss and Yamcha could see that sultry look from before come back in full force. 

 

"Like I said," Yamcha panted slightly, "is that all?" 

"If that's all you want, then it's fine..." Tien said and started to pull away. Yamcha surged forward and pressed their lips together again. He sure as hell wasn't letting this chance slip away from him now. 

"This is about what you want." Yamcha reminded him when the contact broke. Tien remained red faced and silent. Yamcha sighed. "After all that, you don't get to be flustered anymore. Just tell me what you need." 

"I.... uh...." Tien mumbled. Yamcha leaned in and started kissing along his neck. The motion earned him a gasp along with a few more moans. 

"Do you want to be touched?" Yamcha mumbled as he ran his fingers through Tien's feathers. He decided not to mention that he'd wanted to be the one doing the touching for a while now.

"....... yes." Tien whispered. Yamcha pulled one of his hands away from Tien's back and ran it slowly down his chest and stomach. With only the smallest moment of hesitation Yamcha wrapped his hand around the first dick it reached. He was rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure from Tien. 

"See? Was that so hard?" Yamcha said. His urge to take his hand away flared as he realized it was wet. Then his brain caught up with the rest of him and realized it was probably a naturally secreted lube of some kind. 

"Ahhh, Yamcha, please...." Tien groaned. Yamcha returned to kissing him and began to stroke. It wasn't too diffrent from from his own, besides the whole sunset gradient knot thing, and judging by the way Tien was reacting he was doing something right.

"I can't say I've ever done this to someone else before so tell me if it feels bad." Yamcha said. 

"S'not bad.... keep... keep going." Tien said between moans. 

"With pleasure." Yamcha purred. He might as well go all out if he was gonna do this. He moved his other hand down and trailed his fingers up the second dick. Tien let out a garbled half moan half shout and bucked his hips. 

"Please.... more..." he mumbled. His breathing had picked up and the pheromones scent was stronger. Yamcha ignored his own stirrings of arousal and focused on Tien. This was all about him.

"You're really into this. I guess being in heat makes you do crazy things." Yamcha murmured. Tien continued to grind up against his hands and moan. 

"Not just... the heat...." he gasped out. His hips thrust up again and Yamcha had to increase his pace just to keep him sated. Tien kept rambling under his breath. "I've wanted..... this... wanted you... for so long... I couldn't say anything.... before... thought you would.... hate me..." 

"I'd never hate you, Tien." Yamcha assured him. Internally he was dealing with the many revelations he'd just heard. Tien had some sort of desire before now that involved Yamcha. He'd been keeping it a secret out of fear. He'd felt that way for years. The heat may not change that but it was having a profound effect on Tien's inhabitions. What could have happened if Yamcha had spoke up about his crush when he first felt it? If Tien felt the same way as him.... 

"M' sorry.... I know I shouldn't.... but... it wouldn't go away...." Tien mumbled. 

 

"Don't be sorry. Right now it's not about being sorry. It's about you and helping you feel better, remember?" Yamcha said. He picked up the pace again and returned to kissing along Tien's collarbone. Tien's words trailed off and more moans replaced them.

As Yamcha settled into a steady pace for things his mind started to wander. The repetitive motions he was using didn't take much attention and he had a lot of feelings that needed some thought. First on the list was Tien's confession. When he reflected on how Tien had been acting since the Buu incident.... it made sense. He'd been much more social, especially with Yamcha, and had an easygoing attitude he'd previously abandoned from when they were younger. Some of their banter could easily be seen as flirting. Second was his own feelings. Even with two dicks in his hands he wasn't a hundred percent sure if he should say something. Then again, what other chances would he have, if any? He repressed a shiver as he heard Tien let out another low moan. As far as he knew it was now or never. 

"..... you're sure... you don't.... hate me?" Tien said quietly as he tried to even out his breathing. 

"Would I still be doing this if I did?" Yamcha said. He moved his hands faster and coerced a small shout out of Tien. Yamcha pressed another kiss to Tien's neck and then leaned back to look him in the face. Tien was a blushing mess by this point and could barely focus his eyes on Yamcha. The sight spurred another pang of emotions in Yamcha and he decided he had to speak up. "Tien... I feel the same way you do." 

"Really?" Tien murmured. The raw hope in his voice was enough to validate Yamcha's choice to tell him. 

"Really. I didn't say anything for the same reasons as you. It started years ago and I thought I'd gotten over it but... now I'm sure. I want you too. Not just right now. For as long as you'll have me." Yamcha confessed. He felt like a weight had been taken off of him. With his feelings given words they made sense. He was surprised to see the beginning of tears forming in Tien's eyes. Before he could say anything he found himself being pulled into a kiss. This one was almost desperate, as if he'd dissappear at any moment. He just about melted into the contact and had to remind himself to keep moving his hands. 

"Mmmph... ah... Yamcha...." Tien said between kisses. "M' close..."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Yamcha said. He stroked as fast as he dared and watched Tien start to tremble in pleasure. "C'mon. It's okay." 

"I..... ah, fuck...." Tien struggled to form coherent words. He pulled Yamcha as close as he could and thrust his hips up hard. A scream similar to the one from when he transformed escaped him and his body shook as he gave into his climax. Yamcha pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Tien's neck and slowed his hands. With a few final shakes Tien relaxed his hug and leaned back. 

 

"Feeling better now?" Yamcha asked. He moved his hands away from Tien and ignored the mess now adorning his clothes. Tien panted and his limbs still shook slightly. 

"Much better." he admitted. He looked down at himself and blushed. "Sorry about.... all this." 

"Hey, it's natural. No need to apologize." Yamcha said. He gave Tien a quick kiss. "I'm glad I could help you." 

"So am I." Tien mumbled with a weak smile. He then looked concerned. "But... what about you?" 

"Me?" Yamcha said. He followed Tien's gaze downwards and gained a blush of his own. "Oh! Uh, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." 

"If you wanted... I could... do something..." Tien said slowly. His face couldn't get any more red but it was obvious he was still embarrassed. 

"It's fine, really, and besides you probably want to get cleaned up anyways." Yamcha said. His own face matched the shade Tien's was at. 

"That's true but.... after everything you did for me... I can't just leave you like this." Tien said. He leaned in close and gently placed one of his hands against Yamcha's cheek. "I want to make you feel good. If you'll let me." 

"Well.... when you put it that way..." Yamcha said. He smiled softly. "How can I resist?" 

 

With that there were once again lips against his. Then there was a hand running down his chest and another one on the small of his back. He wondered where the final hand was for a moment but then it found its target. A loud moan, muffled slightly by a kiss, escaped him. Here he was thinking that just making out after a long time was all he needed. It was clear now that having someone else touch him was much better. Tien moved his kisses away from Yamcha's mouth and down his neck. A fresh wave of pheromones hit him and Yamcha shivered. He'd barely done anything for himself while he'd been "handling" Tien and yet within only a few seconds of Tien touching him he already felt much closer than he would have expected to be. Insistent fingers tugged at the waistband of his pants and he allowed them to be pulled down. 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Tien asked. Yamcha attempted to regain his composure somewhat. 

"N-no, whatever you want is fine. I'm already close." he said in what he hoped was a tone conveying some sense of coherence. 

"So soon? I've barely touched you." Tien mumbled. Yamcha could tell from the next kiss along his neck that Tien was smirking. "Was getting me off really that good for you?" 

"In my defense you've got alien pheromones on your side." Yamcha said. "I didn't think I'd be this worked up ethier." 

"It's not a bad thing. I like seeing what I do to you." Tien said.  

"When did you become so good at dirty talking?" Yamcha said. 

"S'not dirty talk. I'm just being honest." Tien said. "If you wanted me to say other things..." 

"There isn't a single smooth bone in your body." Yamcha said with a small laugh. Even with Tien rubbing a hand against him he still had enough strength to tease him. "I doubt you could get your words to have the same effect as your pheromones." 

"Is that a challenge?" Tien said. He raised his head up far enough that Yamcha could see three mischievous eyes staring at him. 

"Of course it is. We're rivals, right?" Yamcha said with as much snark as he could muster. Tien dipped a hand past the edge of his underwear to touch him properly and bit down lightly on Yamcha's shoulder. The actions earned him a gasp and a moan. 

"We are. Although I doubt many people would treat their rivals like this. Look at you. You're a mess and I've hardly done anything. How much more will it take?" Tien murmured. His voice was low and his hands moved at a torturously slow pace. "What will I have to do to make you cum for me? To have you begging to be fucked?" 

"Ah... shit... I...." Yamcha tried to respond and failed. 

"Do you think you could take all of me? Filled until you can't take any more and pushed over the edge nonstop? Or would you want to fuck me instead? I'd gladly drop to my knees for you or let you fuck me for as long as you wanted." Tien continued. "Which would it be, Yamcha? Would you do everything you've ever dreamed of to me without a second thought? Or.... would you let my instincts rule and submit?" 

"Hahh.... fuck...." Yamcha could barely say anything by now. Tien had proved him wrong very quickly. 

"I'm not hearing an answer. Does that mean you'd rather let me decide?" Tien said. Yamcha said nothing and just tried to catch his breath. Tien paused his kisses for a moment and pulled back to look at him. "Uh... are you okay?" 

"Yeah.... Damn Tien, you win this one. The hell did you get that stuff from?" Yamcha asked. Tien shrugged and looked a little sheepish. 

"Not from anywhere, really. I'm just saying what I'm thinking." he said. 

"If I'd known that's the kinda stuff you think about I would have asked Chiaotzu to teach me how to read minds years ago." Yamcha said. 

"It's more telepathy than mind reading." Tien pointed out. "I can't tell what you're thinking ethier. So.... what do you want me to do?" 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine by me.” Yamcha said. 

“You severely underestimate what I’m comfortable with.” Tien said with a quiet chuckle. He moved back and finished undressing Yamcha’s lower half. He took his hands away for a moment and adjusted himself so he was lying on his belly. Yamcha barely had time to register the smirk on his face before there was a mouth on him. 

 

Any words that could have possibly been said at that moment were instantly replaced with a garbled noise rather resembling that a boiling tea kettle dropped on a cat would make. That is to say it was loud, long, and unexpected. It was followed by several sounds of a similar caliber. Yamcha couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. He was much too warm and the pressure building near his gut had skyrocketed. A few half finished swears managed to make their way out accompanied by praise of all kinds. He couldn’t even tell if Tien was actually good at what he was doing or not and it didn’t matter. Two of Tien’s hands held his hips in place and the other two stroked whatever his mouth couldn’t reach. 

“You really... didn’t have to...” Yamcha tried to finish a sentence but then Tien did something with his tongue and the vocabulary part of his brain fried. It took all his self control not to move. His legs were definitely shaking and his arms were soon to follow. It wasn’t long before all he could feel was just a wonderful blur of pleasure and warmth and Tien. He was vaguely aware that he was yelling something, most likely another swear, and then everything finally began to come back into focus. Pulses of sharp bliss still coursed through him for a while until Tien pulled off of him. 

“How was that?” Tien asked. His shy demeanour was almost comical considering what he had just done. 

“... That.... was... the best fucking thing I’ve ever felt.” Yamcha said as his head cleared and he came down from his high. He let the weakness in his limbs take over and slumped to the floor. "Just... gimme a minute." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Tien said. He scooched his way across the floor so he could lie next to Yamcha. "I didn't go too far or anything like that, right?" 

"Of course not. I mean, sure, I'm surprised you were up for me jacking you off, let alone giving a blowjob, but I sure as hell didn't mind." Yamcha assured him. "I loved it." 

" ....Would it be too much to say that you love me?" Tien mumbled quietly. Yamcha turned to look at him and reached out to run a hand over his head. 

"I think it's just enough." he said. Tien smiled and wrapped two of his arms around Yamcha. 

"Alright then." he said. "I love you." 

"I love you too. You beautiful dork." Yamcha said. Tien laughed gently and pulled himself in closer. Yamcha smiled and returned the embrace. He was warm and content and filled with so much positivity he felt like he could channel it into an attack of some kind. They lay there for a few more minutes, satisfied with just holding onto each other and feeling the others presence, and then reality kicked in as it is want to do at the worst moment possible.

 

"As much as I enjoy cuddling with you, and we're definitely doing more of it later, we really need to get cleaned up." Yamcha said with a sigh. Being warm was nice but the added factor of feeling sticky was less so. Tien mumbled in agreement and stood up. After a quick hot shower for both of them they found themselves curled up again on Tien's bed.

"We really need to get this figured out..." Tien murmured. "The whole.... bird monster thing."

"That's what tommorow is for." Yamcha said with a small yawn. He was glad his visit with Tien had run late. Now he could be warm and happy and loved for the rest of the night. He curled up closer to Tien and let out a contented sigh. "Goodnight. Love you." 

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." Tien whispered.

Being surrounded by four soft and cozy feathered arms lulled Yamcha to sleep faster than usual. The next day was bound to confusing and full of questions. For now, however, he was happy where he was. 


	2. The many questions of the morning after ( Answers pending )

Waking up in the embrace of someone you love is an experience that can never be rivaled.

Yamcha liked to think, however, that the extra two arms wrapped around him elevated the experience somewhat. 

Despite staying up late the day before he'd woken fairly early. Vague sounds that were probably bird chirps made their way past the walls and the sunlight did its best to pierce the curtains. With a contented sigh Yamcha tried to drift off to sleep again and snuggled up closer to Tien. Even as a feather tickled his nose he internally insisted that he was comfortable enough to go back to dreaming. Alas, despite the combined warmth of the blankets and his new boyfriend a nagging thought in the back of his mind told him to get up. After failing in his mission of coziness for another few minutes Yamcha groaned and reluctantly untangled himself from Tien.

Before he left the bed entirely he paused for a moment and took in the sight before him. Tien still looked a mess with his scruffy almost hair and dark circles under his eyes but at least in sleep it seemed he found some peace. His relaxed expression was almost enough to change Yamcha's mind about getting up. He leaned down and gently kissed just above Tien's third eye. The more he stared the more obvious it was to him that he was head over heels.    

With one last longing look at Tien Yamcha finally swung his feet out of the bed and stood up. He shivered at the sudden cold of his surroundings and quickly got dressed in his outfit from the previous day. He walked towards the kitchen and once he'd arrived a glance at the wall clock told him it was about five AM. Fantastic. He rolled up his sleeves and headed towards the sink. Since he was dating Tien now he may as well be a thoughtful boyfriend and help clean up. It took nearly an hour to power through the pile of dishes and locate where to put them. Once the counter was somewhat cleared Yamcha changed course and went to the fridge. Making breakfast was another thing he could do just fine. Within minutes he had a pan heating up on the stove and fruit ready to be chopped. Cooking was much easier than cleaning and the familiar routine of it let Yamcha relax and reflect on the previous day. 

He'd sorted through his own feelings already, no issues there. He was so in love it almost hurt. The comfort that came with the confidence in his emotions brought warm and happy thoughts. It was a welcome contrast to his darker mindset as of late. He'd nearly given up on a lot of things in the past few months. Finding love was the biggest one and happiness hadn't been too far behind. Now Tien had given him both of those. Yamcha couldn't help but smile as he mixed the batter for some pancakes. He owed a lot to his rival turned lover. Making some good food was a solid start to paying him back. He focused more on what he was doing as he swapped between flipping pancakes and making fruit salad. Fantastic chef he may be but multitasking a meal was not something to be taken lightly. 

 

 "Are those pancakes?" 

Yamcha barely avoided slicing a finger off with his knife as he jumped with surprise. He turned to face the doorway and relaxed when he saw Chiaotzu floating there. He went back to chopping an apple while being mindful of where he put his hands. "Yeah, they are. Figured if I stayed the night then I might as well serve breakfast." 

"It smells good." Chiaotzu said. He flew over and looked around the room. "You tidied up a little too. This place was a disaster zone the last time I saw it." 

"No kidding. I've seen wastelands that were cleaner and I've seen a lot of wastelands in my day." Yamcha said. Chiaotzu giggled and went to the kettle. 

"I'll make some tea. Tien usually has some in the morning. What about you?" he said. 

"Sure. Sounds like a good plan." Yamcha said as he moved some pancakes onto an ever growing pile on a plate. Then he froze. Tien. Chiaotzu hadn't seen Tien yet. Dear Gods and Kais and Angels above this was not something Yamcha was equipped to explain at six thirty in the morning on a Tuesday, especially to Chiaotzu. "Uh... speaking of Tien..." 

"I know." 

"You what?"

  "I know." Chiaotzu repeated as he got out some mugs. "Obviously not everything but suffice to say the thoughts coming from you two last night weren't exactly easy to miss." 

".... oh." Yamcha said. The heat from the stove had nothing on the rising temperature of his face. "You... heard all that?" 

"In multiple ways. I can make a mental block to deal with your internal stuff but if you guys could lower your external volume next time that'd be great." Chiaotzu said. 

"Uh.... okay. I'll... keep that in mind." Yamcha said. He wasn't sure what was more awkward. The fact that Chiaotzu knew what had happened or that he seemed so relaxed about it. 

"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm happy for both of you." Chiaotzu assured him. "Most of the thoughts I got were full of enough love to last multiple lives. It's about time too. Tien's been a mess the last few months when it comes to you and I'm glad he figured things out." 

"Thanks." Yamcha said. It wasn't what he expected out of this conversation but it was more than welcome. "Now he can focus on the whole "alien bird transformation" thing." 

"THE WHAT?!”   

 

One particularly strong mug of tea and a half hour later Chiaotzu seemed to have a grasp on the situation. It hadn't been easy to explain, especially with neither of them wanting to wake Tien up, but considering the lack of information in general they were on the same boat soon enough. Granted it was a lifeboat built for one holding three and had a couple of holes in the vital areas but for the immediate future it would have to do. 

"I'm surprised you guys had the mental capacity to sort out your relationship after all that." Chiaotzu said. "No offense. It's just a very surprising thing to learn about."

 "It's worse to watch it happen." Yamcha said.  He suppressed a shudder at the memory. The crack of bones, the twisting limbs, the screams.... Even with Tien recovering he didn't expect the image to leave his mind anytime soon. "I definitely don't understand it yet. It's up to Tien to decide what happens next but I think getting Shenron to explain things would be for the best." 

"I agree with you there but.... maybe our first instinct shouldn't be to rush for the magic dragon." Chiaotzu said. "What if a big disaster happens? We seem to be getting a lot of them recently." 

"....you've got a point." Yamcha said after a moment of thought. "Especially after the tournament."

"Exactly. We should look for an explanation from other sources before we go running to the fix all." Chiaotzu said. "I don't mean to sound too brash but... I just feel like we rely on the dragon balls a bit too much sometimes." 

"I get it. You're right." Yamcha assured him. He set down his now empty mug and sighed. "It's good that we know they're available in case stuff goes south but they have gotten a lot of use recently. Besides, if the answers are on earth somewhere we should try to find them before we go wasting a wish." 

"For everyone's sake I hope they are." Chiaotzu said. "This is a scary thing. The sooner it's over, or explained, or has any kind of closure, the better." 

"I can second that." Yamcha said. He stood up and went to place his mug in the sink. "I'm gonna go check on Tien." 

"He's usually awake by now..." Chiaotzu said. "Tell him his pancakes are cold." 

"Will do." Yamcha said as he started to make his way down the hall.  

 

It was expected that Tien would sleep in after everything from the night before. Hell, he could stay in bed until noon and Yamcha wouldn't judge him for it. However - It would be nice to know he was still breathing and hopefully feeling better. When Yamcha reached Tien's room his cursory knock went unanswered. He opened the door a crack and peered in. Tien had moved at least once in the last two hours as he was completely covered in blankets. Yamcha walked over to the bedside as quietly as he could. 

"Hey. You awake down there?" he whispered. No reply from the pile of fabric. He carefully pulled back the top corner of the comforter cocoon. Tien was indeed still asleep. All three eyes closed and body curled up. As much as Yamcha didn't want to wake him it seemed the cold air of the room had other ideas. With a hole in the blanket barricade created, small as it may be, the warmth accumulated inside swiftly made its way out. Tien shivered and started to stir. He squinted at the sudden brightness when he opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the temperature change. With a twinge of regret Yamcha smiled down at him. "Good morning sunshine." 

Tien made a sound that could be described as halfway between a grumble and a growl before attempting to snuggle back into the sheets.

"C'mon, Tien. Get those feathers shaking. Your food is freezing and I spent all of thirty minutes making it." Yamcha said. Tien shot him a glare and slumped his way into an upright position. He kept the blankets wrapped around his shoulders and yawned loudly. 

"You don't waste any time on your jokes, do you?" he murmured. Yamcha wrapped an arm around him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

"I'll save the rest for when you're fully awake." he promised. Tien smiled at the kiss and turned his head to return it. 

"How thoughtful you are." he mumbled. 

"It's one of my many lovable qualities." Yamcha said with a smirk. He pulled back from their one armed sorta hug and ran a hand over the fuzz that currently counted as Tien's hair. "How are you feeling?" 

"Besides tired?" Tien said. He raised an arm to ward off Yamcha's crusade of head rubbing and grabbed his hand in the process. He adjusted his grip to be a bit more comfortable and let their entwined hands rest on top of the bed. 

"You know what I mean." Yamcha said. His expression went from smug to soft in an instant. "I already care about you a ton and all this love stuff made it worse. So. How are you feeling?" 

"Better than the past week, for sure. A little sore in places but that's probably the three new limbs. No other major complaints." Tien said. "And all that "love stuff" has definitely helped." 

"I'm not sure if that's implying something or if it's just a cute callback to what I said." Yamcha mused. 

"I don't know either. Could be both." Tien said with another yawn. "I'm still in sleep mode." 

"If you're really that tired breakfast can wait a little longer." Yamcha said. Tien shook his head. 

"Nope. I'm already up." he said. "I've slept enough for one night." 

"You sure? You don't wanna just lie there for a while?" Yamcha asked. Tien laughed gently and started maneuvering his way off the bed. 

"That sounds great but I've decided. I'll need the extra time to shave anyways." he said. Yamcha let go of his hand and gave him some space to sort himself out. 

"You don't wanna keep the peach fuzz?" he said. Tien gave a snort of a laugh.  

"I'm sure it would look great someday but hair tends to get in people's eyes and I have an extra to worry about." he said. He started to stand. "Besides, I can't betray my dojo style either."

 

The topic would sadly never be debated further, nixing any chance of Tien growing his hair out, because the second his feet hit the floor and his back straightened he tipped forwards in a rapid decent towards the ground.  

"Holy shit, are you okay!?" Yamcha exclaimed as he quickly darted in to catch Tien before he could make contact with the rug. Tien wobbled a bit as he tried to right himself. 

"I'm fine." he said. He looked at the bed and began laughing. Yamcha could see why. The many blankets he'd surrounded himself with had wrapped around his tail and held it in place. Tien leaned back and started unraveling things. "I wonder if Goku ever had this problem." 

"Need any help?" Yamcha asked. 

"I don't think so." Tien said as he fiddled with the fabric. 

"If you're sure..." Yamcha's sentence slowly trailed off as he got a better look at Tien. Now that he was standing and not covered in blankets it was easy to see the changes. Or rather the lack thereof. "Uh.... Tien?" 

"Yeah?" Tien said. He finally freed himself and looked at Yamcha quizzically. 

"You're... uh.... missing something..." Yamcha said. He was too surprised to elaborate any further. Tien followed Yamcha's line of sight downwards. 

"... what the fuck?" The words were soft but full of oh so much confusion and panic. Much to the shock of everyone present there appeared to be nothing where there had previously sat two rather alien appendages. 

"... maybe they're retracted? Like in a sheath or something?" Yamcha suggested. He took a cautious step forward. 

"I have no idea." Tien said. He sat on the bed again and stared down at himself. "First I have two dicks and now there's none?"

"I'm pretty sure they're not gone." Yamcha said. "Can I take a look at it?"

"Go ahead. Can't make things worse." Tien said, still a little stunned. Pushing back any feeling of awkwardness Yamcha knelt down in front of him and ran a hand over the seemingly flat surface. Upon closer inspection there was definitely something there. A slight bump with a slit running down the middle of it.  "Not to compare you to a dog again, but..."

"What now?" Tien sighed. 

"Don't worry. They're just hidden. Like I said earlier. When you need them they should come out." Yamcha said. He stood up and gave his best reassuring smile. "You're fine. At least as fine as you were last night."

"Okay. Thanks. I don't think I could handle another big change so soon." Tien said. He returned the smile. "Now I get to figure out what counts as needing them." 

".... I have a few ideas." Yamcha said. "But I'm sure you have other things to do this morning than testing out theories about your dicks." 

".... It wouldn't hurt to check." Tien said after a moment of consideration. He glanced away and his cheeks tinged pink. "I mean.... might as well while we have the chance." 

"Is it the heat thing again?" Yamcha asked. Tien shook his head.

"No, not that. I just thought... maybe it would be nice to try something without the heat influencing it." he said. "And find out exactly what's going on down there." 

“I suppose so.” Yamcha said. “Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“I'm sure. As long as you're okay with it.” Tien said. Yamcha leaned down and put his arms around Tien's neck.

“Then let's do some research.” he said. Tien barely held back a laugh.

“You're aware of how corny that sounded?” he said.

“Shut up.” Yamcha grumbled. “I'm trying to be sexy.”

“You don’t have to try.” Tien said. He raised one of his arms and buried a hand in Yamcha's hair. “You just are.”

“I'm supposed to be the one getting you off. Stop making me all flustered.” Yamcha said. His own blush had matched Tien's in shade. Damn this triclops and his newfound way with words. Tien chuckled softly and pulled Yamcha closer.

“I can't help it.” he said. “I finally have you. I wanna tell you all the things I’ve wanted to but couldn't.”

“Well, save some for later.” Yamcha said. “And give me a chance, okay?” After his declaration of purpose he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

 

Unlike the ones from the day prior this was slow and gentle. There wasn’t any rush and no heat to worry about. Granted it didn’t stay slow for long but the moment was nice. Breakfast was colder than a hypothermic penguin by this point and delaying it any further would just be a waste of food. Yamcha also wanted to get to the “checking" part as soon as be could. Making sure Tien was okay was the top priority here. With that in mind he started migrating his kisses south. A light nibble at the collarbone, a hand running down an arm, the other hand across the chest, gradually kneeling as he went. Even without the heat effecting him Tien was still fairly easy to work up. After the latest moan something in Yamcha's mind clicked. He pulled away from Tien's torso and looked up at him.

“Before this goes any further you should know that we've been asked to keep things down.” he said.

“We have?” Tien said. His eyes widened slightly as he realized the implications. “Who…?”

“Chiaotzu. He said he can block out the mental stuff but he'd appreciate it if we kept things quiet.” Yamcha explained. “He did congratulate us on getting together though.”

“…. Silver lining, I suppose.” Tien said. “Did you tell him about the…”

“The bird alien thing? Yeah. Not very well though. It's hard to describe.” Yamcha said. “Considering we don't know much about it anyways.”

“Speaking of… what exactly were you…”

“Planning to do down here? Don't worry. I'll take care of it.” Yamcha said. In truth he was very worried himself about what his task was and if things would work out. What if he was wrong about the sheath idea? What if things were different from the first time? Just how in the hell did he plan to get things going? With no answers coming from just sitting there awkwardly staring at Tien's crotch he opted to do something.

With every guess about possible anatomy functions mashed together Yamcha went for the most obvious option. He placed a hand on the bump he'd felt earlier and gently rubbed it. With luck it would be the right place to touch to get what he wanted. In a pleasant change of pace for his life luck seemed to notice him and provided. The barely there slit in the middle of the bump began to widen and two pale yellow tips peeked out.

“Good news, it looks like it was right.” he said.

“Do I still have two?”

“Seems like it. They're just hiding.”

The more he massaged around the area the more the slit opened. It didn’t take long for a good couple of inches from both dicks to come through. Like before the color gradually shifted from yellow to orange. So far they were still identical. Yamcha's assumptions about the naturally secreted lube appeared to be proven correct as well. He brushed a couple of fingers over them and they came away wet. The motion also got a small jolt from Tien. A quick glance to his face made it obvious he was holding back several sounds he'd much rather be letting out. Tight lipped and red cheeked.

“You doing alright?” Yamcha asked. Tien nodded curtly. “You don't have to be totally silent. Just don't shout or anything like that.”

“….. are you sure?” Tien said. Yamcha gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure. Some noise is fine. We just have to make sure it doesn't leave the room.” he said.

“…. Okay. Got it.” Tien said. Yamcha took a moment to grin at his lovers relieved look before returning to the task at hand.

 

It soon grew into a task for both hands as more emerged. With the memories from the night before still fresh in his mind it was clear to see that things hadn’t changed. He decided to take that as a good sign. The less that was different the easier it was to figure out what was already there. Deft fingers moved where they were supposed to informed by instinct and the occasional half moaned direction. Even without influencing the act in general it seemed Tien's heat still had a presence in their sex life. What normally would have lasted twice as long was coming to a rapid conclusion.

The light caught for a moment in the slick coating of lube that by now covered his hands. Yamcha was seized by the sudden urge to taste it. It certainly hadn’t been anywhere on his to do list up until this point but the curiosity was quickly overpowering his hesitance. Besides, if he was going return what Tien did for him the night before he might as well start getting used to it. With only a moment of pause he leaned in and tentatively ran his tongue up the closest shaft. He was met by a mildly sour but overall pleasant sensation. It was certainly better than any flavored lube he may or may not have had encounters with in the past. The immediate reaction from Tien made it well worth the effort. His whole body shivered and he barely suppressed a shout.

“Was that okay?” Yamcha asked. Despite the positive physical response he still needed to check.

“Yeah. More than okay.” Tien managed. His breath was coming quicker and that half lidded look was starting to sneak back in.

“Let me know when you’re close, okay?” Yamcha said. Tien nodded and with that Yamcha went back to it. He still mainly used his hands but also opted to gently suck on the tip of the dick closest to him. He'd never done anything like it before but it wasn’t too difficult to figure out. And, in his defense nothing he'd done with Tien so far had been anywhere close to normal. Before long he felt a tap on his shoulder accompanied by a sound he knew all too well. He pulled off and finished things with his hands. Tien managed to keep much quieter this time. A small moan and slight quiver was the only indication he gave of his climax, besides the obvious. Yamcha removed his hands and slightly awkwardly held them in front of himself. "Well, as fun as that was we both need to get cleaned up. Again. Hot shower?" 

"Yes please." Tien said, panting slightly. 

 

Feeling rather clean after his second shower in the last 24 hours Yamcha changed back into his clothes while he waited for Tien to finish drying off. The sudden influx of new limbs and feathers was quite time consuming. Yamcha considered going to tell Chiaotzu that Tien was up but after some thought decided against it. He likely already knew why the both of them were so late returning. Making sure Tien didn't need help with anything took priority. 

"Apparently you can't brush feathers." Tien said as he finally exited the bathroom. 

"Noted." Yamcha said. "Although it's not like you have to brush anything anyways."

"Thankfully." Tien said. He ran a hand over his freshly shaved head. "I don't know how you manage it." 

"Years of practice." Yamcha said. He walked over and laid a hand on Tiens shoulder. "Now enough about me. How are you doing?" 

"I'm clean, pain free, and not constantly horny so I'd say I'm doing pretty well." Tien said. 

"And mentally?" Yamcha said. Tien gave a short sigh and his posture slumped. 

"Confused, scared, and in slight shock." he said. "Honestly, right now you're the only thing keeping me grounded." 

"That would be so sweet if it weren't so sad." 

"I know. I just want to get all this.... figured out. I hate not knowing anything about it." Tien said. The following somber moment of silence was ruined quicker than a bake sale in a thunderstorm as a familiar growl made itself known. ".... can I add hungry to my list?" 

“Why not?” Yamcha said with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Tien’s cheek. “Although I might have to re-make it by now.” 

“I’ll help if you want.” Tien said. 

“Given what happened the last time I saw you near a stove I think I’m covered.” 

 

Thankfully for Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and the local fire department, Tien decided to leave the cooking to his boyfriend. Under the uncomfortably knowing eyes of Chiaotzu Yamcha quickly made a second batch of pancakes. While something else might have been easier he'd be damnned if he put any less effort in than he had the first time. He set a plate down in front of Tien and sat across from him. 

"So. Where to start with all.... this?" he said with a vauge gesture towards Tien. The man in question sipped at some tea and thought on it. They'd managed to find a loose fitting robe that covered most of him. As long as he kept his tail and extra arms hidden he looked like he hadn't changed at all. 

"Chiaotzu told me how you don't want to use the Dragon Balls and I agree. Using up our reset button on this isn't worth it." he said.

"At least not right now." Yamcha said, slightly hurt that Tien didn't think he was worth a wish. "If it gets.... worse, somehow, or we can't figure it out soon then I think we should do it." 

"Maybe you should ask the doctor again?" Chiaotzu said. 

"No." Tien said rather quickly. He looked down at his half finished meal. ".... if we can keep this a private as possible I'd prefer it. The doctor works with the whole town. I dont want to waste his time." 

"You're not wasting anything. This is important." Yamcha said. "It would take a lot of time and money to look into, I know, but we can't just leave you like this." 

"Bulma, then." Chiaotzu suggested. He shrugged in response to the confused stares the statement got him. "She's got the time and the money. Plus the access to lab stuff. Hell, she probably has a whole medical team just for weird alien stuff, what with being married to Vegeta and all." 

"That's... an extremely valid point." Yamcha said. Any argument against it from him would likely feel... petty. 

“Should we give her a call then?” Tien said. He gestured down at himself. “I’d hate to bring all of this over uninvited.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Yamcha said. He stood and gestured towards the hall. “Should I use my cell, or?”

“You can use our landline if you want.” Chiaotzu said. “It can be hard to get a signal out here on a smartphone.”

“Back to the past it is then.” Yamcha teased. Chiaotzu rolled his eyes and Tien gave a small grin. Yamcha flashed a cheesy thumbs up and headed towards the phone room. It was ridiculously old fashioned, an entire room for a phone call, and was closer in size to a phone booth. The main point was that it worked.

Once he got to it he hesitated a moment. He knew he was in way over his head but some stubborn part of him wanted to solve it himself. A small piece of pride, perhaps. However he was not Vegeta so he tossed that dumbass pride out the window and dialed Bulma's number.

 

“Hey there triclops. Is it time for your annual “call Bulma" day already?”

“Actually it's me. Hey Bulms.”

“Yamcha? Why are you calling from Tien's place?”

“Yeah, about that…” Yamcha said slowly. He took a deep breath. “We need your help and by we I mean Tien."

“Really?” Bulma said. She sounded skeptical. “So why are you the one talking to me about it?" 

“Medical help, specifically. We can’t take this to any doctors we know of and… well, you’ve got a whole setup for crazy sayian medical shit, right? This is… something big. Involving aliens, we think.” Yamcha explained.

“…. Yamcha.”

“Yeah?”

“If this is a prank I’m sending my husband to kick your ass.”

“No, no it's not a prank. I promise.” Yamcha exclaimed. “Bulma I swear on everything important to me that this is real. It's real and we're desperate and we're scared. We need you. We need your tech. We need your help. More than anything.”

“…. What exactly am I going to be dealing with?” Bulma said after a few seconds.

“An alien bird monster in heat?” Yamcha offered weakly. Another moment of silence from the other end of the line.

“Get him over here.” Bulma said. “And you better not be fucking with me.”

“Thank you so much Bulms.” Yamcha said as a wave of relief swept through him. “I'll text you when we're in range. It shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours. Get an exam room ready. We'll see you there.”

"You'd better." 


End file.
